Malus (Kalma Clan)
"Flyin' be naught compared t' a good ole voyage on th' open sea, lass!" - Malus (to Azalea) Malus is a First Generation Water Guardian dragon who tries his best to be a pirate. He secretly harbors feelings for Azalea. For this reason, he has not found a mate of his own, nor has he bred any offspring. Appearance Malus is a Guardian dragon with Magenta Iridescent/Sky Current/Stonewash Smoke. He wears the Corsair apparel set along with a White Renaissance Shirt and Black Breeches. About Plague Arc Malus was originally hatched as a Fae dragon, hatched from a Water egg donated by the Tidelord in an effort to aid Qubine's clan against the plague. Just before he matured, he got into a breed change scroll that turned him into a Guardian. His first act of piracy was attempting to kidnap the weakened and frightened Azalea. Fortunately, Qubine showed up just in time to prevent that, easily putting Malus in his place by chewing up the blade of his Corsair's Rusty Cutlass as if it were aluminum foil. When Malus joined the clan, he was paired with Amadeus to gather more information on the newly emerged Beastclans. They visited Tomo in the marketplace, and she granted them the info along with a Plague egg. The egg hatched a Fae named Beryl, who came up with the idea to plead with the Plaguebringer to remove the plague. Malus was the only one who supported the idea, and he decided to coax the other dragons into following them by kidnapping Azalea. This time the attempt was successful; Malus grabbed Azalea and dragged her off to the Scarred Wasteland. The other dragons followed reluctantly. In response to the plea, the Plaguebringer promised to revive the dead dragons when the Riot of Rot began. Satisfied, Malus returned to the lair, only to receive a beating from Qubine. It was only then that Malus learned that Azalea was sick with the plague, and her exposure to the Scarred Wasteland had made her symptoms worse. At that point, he began to regret what he had done, as he had not meant her any serious harm. He had only wanted to kidnap her because he found her beautiful. Malus began his Passage with Amadeus and Xander. They reached the Scorched Forest, where Xander was fatally wounded by a Crowned Bonepriest. The other two brought him home, but Xander soon succumbed to his wounds. Azalea reluctantly took his place after losing her other partners. In the Sandswept Delta, Malus suffered injuries from a Storm Seeker, leaving him paralyzed. He was then sent off to another clan in the Windswept Plateau for treatment. After his paralysis was cured, Malus returned home, and resumed his Passage. The three successfully completed it, becoming the second team to do so. Fae of Light Arc Malus's role in the Fae of Light Arc is much smaller. When Erebus attacked the lair, Malus and Amadeus were given a message by Qubine, to tell the clan to meet at the Windswept Plateau. They failed to spread the message, as they were quickly overwhelmed by the shadow monsters, and they were forced to flee. (To be updated as the story continues...) Relationships WIP Trivia * Malus' hatchday is October 1, 2014. * He was originally a Fae. * Malus was the only dragon to leave the clan and then later return. * Malus reached Lvl 25 on September 9, 2015. Category:Water Dragon Category:Male Category:Guardian